Prom Problems: The Next Generation
by galindapopular
Summary: Sequel to Children of Chaos: Senior prom brings trouble for the gang. Julian just wants to make the night perfect for Kitty, who doesn't even want to go. Meanwhile Lexi decides to make a statement by going with someone other than Andy
1. What's the problem?

**Summary: Sequel to Children of Chaos. Senior Prom brings problems for the gang, since Julian just wants the night to be perfect for Kitty, who doesn't even want to go. Also, Lexi decides to make a statement by going with someone other than Andy, the problem is she doesn't know who.**

**Author's Note: Alrighty, so I started to write one of the song fics about the second generation Eden Hall Senior prom, and it just got longer and longer, so I developed this little fic. It's not going to be long and will focus largely on the whole Lexi and Andy thing, but also on Kitty and Julian, with some fun referencing back to the original original story with the first generation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the ducks or anything, but there are a lot of OCs in this, who I do own.

* * *

Prom Problems: The Next Generation**

Chapter 1: What's the problem?

"So," Julian said, sitting down at lunch. "Prom's in a few weeks."

"How very observant of you Julian," Kitty said.

"So what are we doing?" He said. "Come on, I want it to be perfect."

"I don't even know that I want to go," Kitty shrugged. "I mean, we did the prom thing last year."

"But this is senior prom," Lexi said, "it's way bigger. It's off campus, and I hear that there's going to be a band instead of a DJ."

"What are you doing for prom Lex?" Kitty said, sending a glare Andy's way. She had kept her promise and not told anyone about the two of them, but she often said things that were very obvious messages to Andy that if he stepped too far out of line she would not only tell, but probably hurt him.

"Oh, um, I don't really have any plans yet," she said.

"That's good," Andy said, "it keeps everything flexible, I mean I don't have any plans either yet."

"Hey, you know what would be fun?" Kitty said giving Andy a cruel smile. "If you two went together. Then we could all go as one big happy group."

"Yeah, well," Andy stuttered, "I just, I've got to go." He stood up and walked out.

"That was weird." Julian said. Lexi sent Kitty a warning look, Kitty shrugged innocently. "What are you two looking at each other about?"

"Nothing," Lexi said, "it's nothing."

* * *

Later Lexi was walking through the hallway and Andy stepped in front of her.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she looked at him.

"Look, about earlier," he said, "Do you? I mean do you want to go to prom?"

"Well," Lexi said, suddenly an idea popped into her head, "actually, I'm going with someone else."

"But today at lunch you said," he questioned, "you said you didn't have any plans."

"I know I said that," she said, "but now I do. Come on Andy, it's not like we're a couple." She laughed and walked away.

* * *

"You told him you were going with someone else?" Kitty said, "Who is this someone else?"

"There is no someone else," Lexi sighed, falling onto the bed. "I made it up. So we need to find someone else."

"Look, as much as I support any anti Andy action," Kitty said, "who else is there?"

"I don't know." Lexi sighed, "Maybe Carson will fly in if I asked him to."

"Maybe," Kitty said, "or maybe Danny will go with you!"

"I'm not taking your little brother to the prom!" Lexi said.

"I just figured we were going down the pathetic last resort road," Kitty said, "since you brought up Carson."

"OK, fine," Lexi rolled her eyes, "what are you thinking?"

"Let's see," Kitty said, moving the tiny ring that she wore on her left finger around. "Hmm? It's not as though my fiancé" Lexi rolled her eyes, Kitty loved working the word fiancé into the conversation at any time, "was the captain of the hockey team or anything."

"You want Julian to set me up?" She said. "For the prom? Isn't that a little sad?"

"Danny would probably buy you very nice flowers," Kitty said, "I mean he's very good at that sort of thing."

"Fine!" Lexi said.

* * *

"Do you know who Lexi's going to prom with?" Andy said, as Julian drove him home.

"Why would I know that?" Julian responded.

"Maybe Kitty told you," Andy said. "Or she told you. I don't know."

"OK, better question for you," Julian said, "Why do you care?"

"She said she was going with someone," Andy explained, "but she didn't say who."

"I repeat," Julian said, "Why do you care?"

"I'm just curious." Andy said, "I mean, it's not like I'd have to look very hard for a date, but it would be fun to go the four of us."

"Yeah," Julian said, stopping the car. "I guess I can ask Kitty. Do you know why Kitty isn't into the whole prom thing?"

"My friend," Andy said getting out of the car, "I know about a lot of things, but I cannot say that I really know anything about Kitty Portman's psyche."

"Right," Julian laughed, "See you later man."

"Bye," Andy waved walking back towards the house. He pulled out his cell phone and went to her number.

"Hey," she answered it. "Look, I've got a shit load of homework, so I can't hang out tonight." That's what she called it, hanging out.

"Who are you going with?" Andy said, "Seriously, I'm curious."

"Why do you care?" She said with a sigh, "You can go with any girl in the freshman class."

"I know, but it's just," He released exasperated, "come on, you can tell me."

"Don't worry about it." Lexi said, "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm pretty sure my afternoon is clear, so,"

"Yeah," Andy nodded, "It's my turn in carpool, so you can come over after I take Julian home."

"Great," she shrugged. "I'll see you then. Bye." She hung up. "It's working," she said turning to Kitty. "He's totally freaked out."

"Do you really think this is the way to do this?" Kitty said, "Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"Because," Lexi said, "if he knew I loved him, then it wouldn't be casual anymore, and then he wouldn't want to do it anymore, and I don't think I could handle it. So, when do you want to go shopping?"

"I have a prom dress," Kitty shrugged.

"You can't wear the same dress that you wore last year," Lexi sighed, "why are you so not into this?"

"My parents." She shrugged. This was usually a good excuse for everything when it came to answering any questions.

"Oh please, you've been using that as a cop out for four years," Lexi said, "not that I don't believe you, I mean, most of your issues stem from your nutty family, but what specifically ruined the whole prom thing for you?"

"There's this really great picture that my mom insists on displaying, it's of her and Luis," Kitty sighed, "at their junior prom. And then there's another one of my dad and Heather."

"Right," Lexi said, "junior prom. The night your mom cheated on my dad."

"And my dad lost his virginity to Heather." Kitty swallowed. "And my mom got drunk and told Adam she loved him. God, you're not supposed to know things like this about your parents!"

"Yeah," Lexi said, "OK, so I see why you don't like the whole prom thing. But it seems like Julian's excited about it."

"I know," Kitty said, "which is the only reason why I'm going."

* * *

"Why doesn't Kitty want to go to the prom?" Julian asked that night, sitting in the family room watching TV with his parents.

"Um, well," Heather said, knowing exactly why. "Adam, you want to take this one."

"I would think that maybe you would," Adam said.

"No, I, I really don't," Heather said.

"What do you guys know about my fiancée that I don't?" Julian said looking at them.

"Well, you know the story," Adam said.

"Yes," Julian said freezing up, he hated the story, he hated thinking about the story, he hated when anyone mentioned the story, "Yes I know the story."

"Well," Heather said, "the story sort of started with our junior prom."

"I thought the story started when Julie started dating Luis." Julian said, mentally revising the story.

"Right," Adam said, "and that started at our junior prom."

"Also," Heather said, "that night was the first time Dean and I,"

"OK," Julian said, "alright, thanks I get it. I'm going to go upstairs and call Kitty. God, no wonder she didn't want to go!"

"What?" Heather said, as Adam shook his head at her, "We always said we were going to be honest with our children about it."

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	2. Why not Danny?

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Like I said, everything is going to move prety fast, and this isn't going to be long. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything!

* * *

Chapter 2: Why not Danny? **

"You want me to find Lexi a prom date?" Julian said, sitting on his bed talking to Kitty on the phone. "Why can't she just go with Andy?"

"She doesn't want to go with Andy," Kitty said, trying not to give anything away. "Look, just ask one of the guys from the team."

"The team is scared of Lexi." Julian said, "Everyone is scared of Lexi."

"Oh so she sort of stalked you when we were freshmen," Kitty said blowing it off, "Come on! She's my best friend."

"Why can't she just go with Danny or something?" Julian said, "I mean I know he's a sophomore, but at least he's hockey team, he's not a total social reject."

"I suggested Danny," Kitty said, "but quickly had to take it back as a joke, because she looked at me like I was a nut. Look, just ask some people. Lexi and I are going shopping tonight for prom dresses."

"So you want to go now?" He said, "because my mom explained it to me, and if you don't want to go I get it."

"No, it's important to you," she shrugged, "We'll go, it'll be fun. I mean, last year was fun, right? No, I can set aside my prom problems. Find my best friend a date." She hung up the phone. "He's going to try."

"Maybe I should just go with Andy," Lexi sighed, "I mean, chances are we'll end up together at the end of the night anyway."

"No!" Kitty said, "you can't do that. And you're not having sex with him after the prom. The whole point of this was to make a statement. You're not going to do this by his rules anymore."

"That's true," Lexi sighed. They heard a knock on the door. Danny Portman, in all of his goofy sixteen year old redheaded glory came in.

"Question," Danny said, walking in.

"Yeah?" Kitty said, tackling her little brother to the bed. They wrestled for a bit. Despite their age, Kitty and her brothers often still acted like small children. "What's up?"

"Blonde freshman," He said, "really pretty, cheerleader, smiled at me. What are the chances Andy Powell had sex with her?"

"What does that have to do with whether she likes you or not?" Kitty said.

"I just don't want Andy's left overs," Danny shrugged.

"That's disgusting," Kitty said. She saw the look on Lexi's face. "Where did you learn about girls?"

"Luis," he shrugged.

"Right," Kitty laughed. Love her godfather though she did he often told stories about Eden Hall that she would rather her brother's didn't hear.

"But a cute blonde freshman cheerleader?" Lexi said, "Sounds like Andy's MO. But he doesn't always sleep with them. Give it a shot Danny." Lexi was more thinking that whoever this girl was, if she was one of Andy's she knew it would kill him to lose her to Danny Portman.

"Thanks Lexi," Danny said, blushing. Kitty laughed, so maybe she hadn't just suggested her brother as Lexi's prom date for the sake of ease. It was fairly obvious to everyone but Lexi that he had a crush on her. "I'll see you later. I'm calling home in a few minutes, you want to combine calls?"

"Nah, we're going shopping," Kitty said, "I'll call later."

"Cool," Danny said, "See you later."

"Bye Danny," Lexi said. "God, how much would that mess with Andy? Danny of all people swoops in a takes one of his little playthings."

"Or Danny takes you to the prom." Kitty pointed out. "That would mess with him."

"Why are you pushing Danny?" Lexi asked, "Seriously?"

"He's crushing on you," Kitty admitted, "it would make his life. And you'd have fun! Danny is fun!"

"Danny is fun in that cute little brother who you goof around with way." Lexi said, "Not in the take you to the prom kind of way. Now, come on, prom dresses don't buy themselves." Kitty laughed and headed out of the dorm.

* * *

Andy racked his brain. Who could Lexi possibly be taking to the prom? He thought hard about who else would have noticed her. She was cute yes, beautiful if you looked at her right, and funny, spunky, great in bed, though no one knew that but him. The only other guy he ever noticed noticing her was…oh no, there was no way. He picked up his cell phone and call her, again. 

"What do you want?" Lexi said picking it up, she was walking around the mall with Kitty, she had tried on at least four dresses already.

"Are you going to the prom with Danny Portman?" Andy said. "Is that who it is?" Lexi laughed.

"How'd you guess?" Lexi said. Wow, it really did freak him out.

"Just a hunch," He said, "Seriously Lex?" He laughed a mean laugh, "I mean, Danny?"

"What's wrong with Danny?" Lexi said, Kitty looked over and dropped her jaw. "He likes me, and he treats me nicely, and we're going to have a really nice time at the prom. I'll see you tomorrow Andy." She hung up the phone. "Do you think your little brother would go to the prom with me?"

"You're a horrible person!" Kitty said, shaking her head.

* * *

"Whatcha doin?" Deena poked her head into Julian's bedroom, and then bounced in. Now thirteen Deena had become a force of nature. She was always full of energy and not always in a good mood, which made her bad moods, usually awful in a thirteen year old girl, particularly heinous. She leaned over his shoulder, he was sitting on his computer. 

"Trying to find a good deal on a limo," He said, "for prom."

"Cool," she said, "but I thought Kitty didn't want to go to the prom?"

"How did you know that?" Julian said, swatting her.

"She told me," Deena shrugged, "When we had dinner last weekend."

"Right," Julian said, he often had to deal with revelations from both sides when it came to his fiancé and his little sister. "What do you want?"

"I'm bored," she shrugged and bounced on his bed. "Can you drive me to the mall so I can help Lexi and Kitty pick out their prom dresses?"

"Oh," Julian said standing up. "I knew this couldn't be just because you wanted to hang out with your brother. Let's go squirt."

* * *

**Review Please!**


	3. Love, I guess

**Author's note: Hey guys, once again, I told you that the action in this one was going to move quickly, and a lot goes on in this chapter, which also sort of mirrors one the chapters from Prom Problems. Also quick warning, there's a kinda grafic Lexi/Andy scene in this one.**

**Disclaimer: You know how this works by now right?

* * *

Chapter 3: Love, I guess**

"I like this one," Deena said, picking up a blue spaghetti strapped dress. "It would look great on you Kitty."

"No," Kitty shook her head, "not blue."

"But you look so good in blue," Lexi said.

"Julie wore blue," Deena nodded and put the dress down. "Am I right?"

"Bingo!" Kitty said, "I'm wearing red, Mom never wore red in her life."

"What is this obsession you have with not being your mother?" Lexi rolled her eyes, which were then drawn to a light pink dress, "not red Kitty, pink. Look at this!" She rushed over and picked up the dress, which was strapless and came out in a slight mermaid hem at the bottom. "With your curls, and coloring!"

"Julie does hate pink," Deena said, "Mom always says that she used to act like it would burn her skin or something." Kitty laughed.

"It's true," she nodded, "It killed her when Theresa asked to paint her room pink when she was six."

"Is Theresa going to Eden next year?" Deena asked, she was almost always curious about Kitty's sister who was the same age as her.

"Not willingly." Kitty said, looking over the dress. "She's dead set against it. I'll try this one on."

"Yes!" Lexi said, handing it over to her, and picking up the blue one for herself, "I'm giving this one a shot. I like it."

Deena waited in excited anticipation for them to come out of the dressing rooms. When they both walked out she jumped up and clapped her hands quickly.

"Oh my God!" She squealed, "You two look so beautiful!" She ran over and gave Kitty a hug. "You so need to buy this one." Kitty looked over herself in the mirror and then looked over at Lexi. The shade of blue was perfect for her red hair.

"I think I will," Kitty nodded, "I think I love it."

"I love mine too," Lexi smiled, looking in the mirror. "Kitty, we have prom dresses!"

* * *

Later that night Lexi wandered over to the sophomore dorms. She knocked on Danny's door. His roommate Jim Tyler answered.

"Uh," Jim stuttered seeing her, "hi Lexi. What are you doing here?"

"Is Danny here?" She asked, she heard him scramble up and walk over to the door.

"Hi," he said, she tried not to laugh as he tried to get himself together, "Hey, Lexi, what's up?"

"Hi Danny," she said, smiling at him. "Look, is there someplace we can go to talk?"

"Yeah, um, actually," he elbowed Jim, "Jim was just leaving, right man?"

"Oh," Jim said, "yeah, uh, see you later Lexi."

"OK," she said, sitting down "so you know how the prom is in two weeks?"

"Yeah," Danny nodded, he stayed standing, "yeah, Kitty's kinda not into it and all that."

"Yeah," Lexi nodded, "look, I don't have a date and if you're not busy then, maybe you'd like to come with me?"

"Yes!" He said trying to contain his excitement. Once again she tried not to laugh at him. "I mean, yeah, that, that could be cool."

"Great," Lexi said with a smile, standing up. "I'll talk to you later Danny."

"Yeah," he laughed, "yeah, uh bye."

"Bye," she laughed.

* * *

"Oh how fun for Danny!" Julie said over the phone. "But I still don't understand why Lexi doesn't just go with Andy."

"She doesn't want to," Kitty said, she wasn't getting tired of not being able to explain this. "Anyway, she'll have much more fun with Danny, who won't be spending the whole night looking at other girls."

"Well that's true," Julie laughed, "I'm glad you decided to go Kitty. I really am."

"Yeah, well," Kitty said, "It's really important to Julian. I'm not really sure why, but he's kinda obsessed with it."

"Well, Dad and I are coming up to see you all dressed up," Julie laughed, "Probably Luis too."

"Oh," Kitty said, trying to hide how uncomfortable that made her feel. It was never good, when her parents and Julian's got together. "That's great."

"Alright," Julie said, "I have to drive Theresa to dance, and pick up the twins, I'll talk to you later."

"Great," Kitty said, "Bye Mom, love you."

"Love you too!" Julie said, "Bye." She hung up.

* * *

The next day after school Lexi sat on Andy's bed. He was in the bathroom, and she was bored. So far all he had done was talk about how ridiculous she was being not going to prom with him. She wanted to scream at him, tell him that he had driven her to this with his stupid no commitment thing. When he did finally come in he sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and kissed her hard. She kissed him back. He pulled her shirt over her head, she undid his pants. They undressed each other, he pushed her down and started kissing her neck and chest, she moaned as he pushed himself into her.

"Is that it?" He said whispering in her ear, "Is that how you like it?"

"Oh God yes," she said, "God, Andy, I love you." She let it out. He didn't stop, which she took as a good sign. "I love you, so, so fucking much." He kept going, pushing into her, digging deeper. She moaned one final time as he finished. He rolled off of her. He was silent for a few minutes, he didn't say anything about how great it was, like he usually did. She closed her eyes and realized what had happened.

"That was just like a in the moment thing," he finally said, "right? Like I was making you cum so you said you loved me?" Lexi sighed, she could lie, and say that it was exactly what he thought, but she didn't want to lie anymore.

"No," she said, "No, Andy, it wasn't."

"Oh," he said quietly. And again they sat in silence for a few minutes. She was trying not to cry. "I didn't, I wouldn't have, I'm sorry." She closed her eyes to stop the tears from coming. "I, Lexi, if I knew, I would have been, I, all those other girls, you just, I'm a prick." He said, she wished that he would make a coherent sentence.

"Andy," she said, gulping down her tears, "stop OK? I'm just going to go back to school." She got out of bed and started gathering her clothes. "Can we not do this again? I, I don't think I can anymore."

"Lexi, wait!" He said, "I, I guess I sort of love you too."

"Fuck you!" She shouted. "No, it doesn't work that way Andy! You decide you sort of love me when I decide I want to stop sleeping with you? I'm done, I deserve better than this. I just, God! What is wrong with you?"

"Lexi," he said, "come on. Don't do this baby!" She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

* * *

She walked sobbing into the dorm. She threw herself down onto the bed. Of course Kitty wasn't there, she was probably off having a wonderful time with her perfect boyfriend. She just lay there sobbing into her pillow when Julian and Kitty walked into the room giggling. Kitty looked over.

"No!" She said sitting down. "What did that son of a bitch do to you?"

"What son of a bitch?" Julian asked, "Danny? Did Danny make you cry like this?"

"I," Lexi said between sobs, "we were, in the middle and I told him I loved him."

"Oh God," Kitty said, holding her. "What happened?"

"Who are you talking about?" Julian asked, getting frustrated.

"Andy!" They both shouted at him.

"Andy?" He said, suddenly he started putting it together. Andy's questions about Lexi, the backhanded comments from Kitty, the way Lexi always squirmed when Andy was with one of his girls, "Oh, he and you, oh." He got quiet. "I'm going to go."

"Good plan." Kitty nodded. He walked out, he knew what he had to do.

* * *

**OOoh, drama! Haha, leave reviews please!**


	4. Trying to Move On

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews and all that, these chapters are really self explanatory, but I'm glad everyone likes them.**

**Dislcaimer: I still own very little!

* * *

Chapter 4: Trying to move on**

Julian knocked on Andy's door. He answered it and Julian threw a quick punch hitting him square in the nose. Andy grabbed it and just looked down.

"I deserve that," He said, "I definitely deserve that."

"Hell yeah you do!" Julian shouted, "What were you thinking man?"

"What do you know?" Andy scoffed at him. "You're eighteen fucking years old and you found the love of your life four years ago. Some of us need to keep looking."

"You could have any girl you want," Julian said, "and actually you do. Why Lexi?"

"She was there," he shrugged, "she was willing, and hot, God the stuff she would do."

"I don't want to know," Julian said, "I just want you to stay away from her, got it?"

"What are you going to do about Banksie?" Andy laughed, "You think this is the first time she ended it? Almost every time we say that it's the last one."

"That girl is in love with you," Julian said, "God only knows why, but she is."

"That's not my fault!" Andy said, "And do you think if I knew how she felt I would have played it the way I did?"

"I don't think you would have done much differently," Julian said.

"I would have at least not felt up other girls in front her," Andy said, "Maybe I would have,"

"What? Told her you loved her too, so that she'd stick around longer?" Julian said.

"Yeah," Andy said, "yeah."

"Why am I friends with you?" Julian said, standing up and walking out. "Just stay the hell away from her, and me."

* * *

"Just tell me what happened," Kitty said, once she had calmed Lexi down a little bit.

"Well, it was normal at first," Lexi said, "and we were, well it just felt so good, he was so tender, so into it you know? It was so much better than it usually is and I just, when I came, I shouted that I loved him."

"And what did he do?" Kitty had this feeling that he lost it or something.

"Nothing," Lexi said, "He just finished, like normal. And then we just sat there. And then he asked me if it was just because I was coming. I could have lied Kitty, I know, I should have, but I was so tired of lying. I just wanted him to love me too."

"So you told him the truth?" Kitty said. "You told him you love him?"

"Yes," she nodded, "and he just sat there, staring. So I got up and started to get my stuff together, I told him I was done. Then he said he sort of loved me to he guesses."

"Sort of loves you, he guesses?" Kitty repeated, completely enraged. "You have to be done now Lex. This can't be like the other times!"

"I am done," Lexi nodded, "but it's just so hard."

"I know," Kitty said hugging Lexi's head to her chest. "I know."

* * *

"_Good, so am I!" He smiled and pulled her close._

"_Thanks for bringing me." Julie whispered._

"_Julie?" He said quietly._

"_Yes?" She pulled back._

"_There's something I've been wanting to do." He said and then he leaned in and kissed her. She didn't say a word, just pulled into him and cried quietly. When the song ended she pulled out of his arms, kissed him on the cheek and walked away, still crying._

Julie woke up from the dream, the flashback really, and sighed heavily. Dean was still sound asleep. She'd been thinking about that night recently, a lot actually. She knew exactly what it was, it was the start of her life. If it hadn't been for that night, that dance, that kiss she probably wouldn't be laying here now, next to the love of her life. God only knows where she'd be. She'd given up on what ifing her life a long time ago. Actually on the day that she and Dean got together, because her life with Adam had been a long series of what ifs.

"Hey," Dean said, rolling over, "What's in your head?"

"I dreamed about prom again." She sighed.

"The kiss?" He smiled. He loved that she was able to tell him this kind of thing. He knew that it was hard for her, her past was so convoluted.

"Yeah," she said, "I've been thinking, maybe we shouldn't go up there."

"Adam?" He asked. "Or is it something else?"

"Heather, actually," she said. "Me and Luis weren't the only surprise that night."

"Yeah," he said quietly, "I know. I just thought that you wanted to see them,"

"I do!" Julie explained, "but I also don't want to ruin the night for them. The four of us don't exactly have the best track record when we're all together." Dean nodded, the past four years had seen some awkward nights, when Adam, Heather and they were pushed together because of Kitty and Julian's relationship. It was one of the reason Dean had objected so strongly to Kitty and Julian getting engaged, that and the fact that they were eighteen.

"It's up to you," he said kissing her. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about it."

"I know," she said, "I'll think about it for a little while, and then get back to you."

"Take your time," he laughed, rolling over and going back to sleep.

* * *

Over the next few days Lexi walked right past Andy in the hall, pretending she didn't see him. It broke her heart but she had to do it. She found herself surprisingly at ease with the whole situation. She began spending more time with Danny, as they all planned prom night.

"My dad's gonna be in town that weekend!" Lexi squealed. Kitty smiled, Lexi rarely saw her parents, or spoke to them, she wasn't sure why, but they simply had little interest in their daughter. "Didn't your parents say they were coming too?"

"Mom called this morning," Danny said, "they changed their minds, Dad's afraid it's going to be a busy weekend at the bar. Luis is going to come up though." Kitty nodded, she knew this was a lie for Danny's benefit. It wasn't the bar, it was the Banks family.

"Good," Kitty said, for some reason she was more comfortable with this. Especially since her relationship with her father had been strained lately, because of the engagement. Luis was much more supportive of her decision, and also much easier to separate from the craziness, because his involvement in the whole thing seemed so minimal, at least compared to Adam and Heather. "I was thinking we should all probably meet here," Kitty said, "Since you know, Julian, you're the only one who isn't in the dorm."

"Good point," Julian nodded, "But do you want to deny Deena the chance to see you girls?"

"Alright fine," Kitty kissed him softly, she was careful though, she had been for the past few days, she didn't want to upset Lexi. "We'll all go to your house. I'll call Luis later."

"Great," Julian said, he looked up and saw Andy walking past with his arm around some nondescript blonde underclassman, whispering in her ear. Lexi saw it too, she looked down at her food. Julian went to stand up.

"Julian," Lexi shook her head, "Don't, I'm fine."

"What's going on with you two?" Danny asked, "I mean, you used to be all buddy buddy, until a few days ago."

"He's a dirty fucking prick is what happened," Julian said, rage in his eyes.

"Oh," Danny said not understanding at all.

"Don't even worry about it." Kitty said, "You really don't want to know."

* * *

The next day Lexi was laying in bed in the morning. She was facing the wall, her back to Kitty, who then walked over and shook her lightly.

"Lex?" Kitty said softly, "Are you awake? Come on we have homeroom."

"I can't go," Lexi said, her voice squeaking with tears.

"Are you feeling OK?" Kitty asked, "Is this just Andy crap?"

"I'm late," she whispered.

"Not yet, but you will be," Kitty said, "if you don't get up." Lexi sat up.

"No Kitty!" She said, "I'm late! It was supposed to come two days ago." Kitty's eyes got wide.

"You mean that," She stammered, "Do you think?"

"I don't know," Lexi teared up, "if I am, then, what am I going to do? My father will kill me!"

"Are you going to tell him?" Kitty said quietly.

"I think I have to," Lexi whispered.

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	5. Prepping and Exes

**Author's Note: So only one more chapter after this one. Which will be the actual prom, this one I like, it redeems Andy, sort of, I mean, he's still Andy, but he does the right thing-ish. And, for the first time since "Lost Love" we see Scooter and for the first time ever, we see Scooter and Luis together, acutally Scooter, Luis and Adam...ah the gallery of Julie's exes...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 5: Prepping and Exes**

The next day, prom day, at lunch, Lexi took a big breath and walked up to the table where Andy was holding court with a group of underclassmen. She knew she had to do this, but it was going to be difficult. She looked at him, laughing with those other girls, she wondered how many of them had stood in her shoes, just wishing that he would love them.

"Andy?" She said quietly. He looked up.

"Lexi," he smiled at her, he thought he had won, that she was coming back. "You want to sit?"

"No," she shook her head, "I need to talk to you for a minute, in private."

"Sure thing babe," he winked. What had she even seen in him, he oozed sleaze and oil, how had she not seen that? He stood up and they walked into the courtyard. "What's up?" He said, putting his hands around her waist. She took her hands and moved them. She sighed and looked at her feet. "Lexi, what's going on?"

"My period is three days late." She said, she had to be straightforward otherwise nothing would happen. She looked up at him and saw his eyes get big with shock and confusion. "I don't know anything for sure yet, but I thought you should know."

"How is that possible?" He said, barely audible, "I mean, we were careful. We always, I mean every time. What are we going to do?" She closed her eyes, he had said we at least, not you, that reassured her a little.

"I know my mom would pay for," she gulped, she couldn't bring herself to say the word, "well, you know. She always said she would."

"Or we could keep it," Andy whispered, "I'd help you Lex." She wanted to cry, this was what she had always wanted, she wanted him to look at her, to want to be with her. But not because he had to, which is why she knew that wasn't right.

"Well, like I said," She whispered quietly, "I don't know anything for sure. We'll talk again when I do." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away slowly. The tears in her eyes welled as she walked to the hallway.

"Hey Lexi!" Danny rushed up to her. He had this huge smile on his face, which was contagious. He was always so happy to see her. He looked at her, "Are you sure you're OK?"

"I will be," she nodded. "I think."

"Listen, I don't know exactly what's going on," He said, "but I just want you to know, I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks Danny," she said, and then she looked up at him. He was incredibly sweet, and cute, in that awkward way, if she was two years younger or he was two years older maybe something could happen. "I'll see you later, tonight's going to be great." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

* * *

Later that night while Kitty and Lexi got ready in the dorm, there was an underlying tension and fear. Lexi knew she couldn't skip the prom, it would only call attention to it, she couldn't do that. After she was dressed Kitty grabbed her hand, and slipped a tampon into it.

"What's this for?" Lexi looked down at it.

"For luck," Kitty smiled, "hopefully you'll need it."

"I'm probably the only girl in the world hoping for her period on prom night," Lexi laughed. "I'm scared Kitty."

"Shh," Kitty said, hugging her, "Don't think about it tonight OK?" There was a knock on the door, Kitty walked over and opened it.

"Kitty Portman you are a vision," She smiled.

"Hey Mr. Vanderbilt!" She hugged him. "It's good to see you."

"Daddy," Lexi ran over and gave him a hug. Kitty smiled, the few times that she had seen Lexi with her father were wonderful. She knew they didn't have the best relationship, but she also knew that there was no one in the world Lexi loved more than her father. She wished more than anything in that moment that her own dad was there.

"You look beautiful baby," He said giving her a kiss. "So Kitty, how are your parents? Did they come up?"

"They couldn't make it," Kitty said sheepishly, "My uh, Luis came though."

"Oh," he said quietly. Kitty could handle just about all of the strange connections in her life, but the one that still left her without words was the one between her godfather and her best friend's father. As she thought this he came in and knocked on the door frame.

"Anymore room in here?" Luis smiled.

"Uncle Luis!" Kitty said, running up and hugging him. As she held him she whispered in his ear, "Be nice."

"I will if he will," Luis laughed. "Scooter, or I guess it's Scot now."

"Eden Hall friends still call me Scooter," he smiled, and stuck his hand out, "How've you been Mendoza?" Luis took it with a smile. Kitty bit her lip, the smile she knew, it was Luis's "I won" smile. Even though the winning was over twenty years before, and Luis ended up screwing it up.

"So it's pink," Luis said, looking at Kitty, "She'd kill you if she knew." Scooter laughed.

"I believe that" He said.

"Where's Danny?" Luis said looking around. "I have strict picture orders."

"From Mom?" Kitty laughed.

"From Theresa," Luis corrected. "I'm told I need one of each of you alone, one of the two of you, one of you and Julian where you can't see your ring, one of you and Julian where you can see your ring, one of Lexi and Danny. One of Julian and Danny, one of just Danny, one of just Julian, are you getting the picture?" Kitty nodded, she could hear Theresa's voice running off these instruction. Suddenly Lexi's face lit up.

"I have to go to the bathroom," She said, trying not to give too much away. Kitty shot her a giddy look, and tried not to jump up and down. She rushed out. Danny walked in, Kitty tried not to cry seeing her little brother all dressed up in a tux.

"Was that Lexi running to the bathroom?" Danny said. "Wow, Kitty, you look half pretty."

"You don't look so bad you're self," She said.

"Now," Scooter walked over, "I know, you're apparently the nice guy, but you're still a Portman, so hands off my daughter." Danny looked at the ground embarrassed.

"Danny's more Gaffney than Portman," Kitty assured him, "Isn't that right Uncle Luis?"

"Thanks for the defense Kitty," Danny said, still feeling incredibly shy. "We should go," he started and then Lexi walked in, beaming from ear to ear. "Wow, Lex, you look beautiful." Kitty raised her eyebrows and Lexi nodded. Kitty couldn't contain herself and ran over and hugged her.

"What's this about?" Scooter asked looking at them.

"It's our senior prom," Lexi said, "We're excited."

* * *

After the kids had gone off to the prom, Heather, Adam, Luis and Scooter sat in the Banks' living room, having a drink. Deena was sitting on the floor at her mother's feet.

"So," Heather said, "Prom night," They all just sort of shifted awkwardly in their seats.

"I'm gonna go upstairs." Deena said jumping up.

"What was that about?" Scooter said as she ran out of the room.

"Oh," Luis said, "they all have this crazy one hundred percent honesty policy with their kids," he explained. "They thought it would be better, but as it turns it really just freaks them out."

"One hundred percent honest?" Scooter said, "So, those poor kids know everything?"

"Well not everything," Heather said. "I mean, we cleaned certain parts of the story up."

"No," Luis said, "no, the Portman kids pretty much know it all. Well, not the little ones, but the first three do."

"How do they explain you?" Scooter said. "I mean, Mom's ex boyfriend?"

"Dad's business partner," Adam explained. "Luis and Dean own bars."

"Hmm," Scooter said, "And Kitty and Julian?"

"Are apparently getting married," Luis said, "although Dean's not so crazy about the idea." Suddenly he realized what he had let slip out.

"Why isn't Dean crazy about the idea?" Adam said.

"Did I say that part out loud?" Luis laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, you did," Scooter said. This was ridiculously amusing.

"I'm sure it's just that they're young," Heather said, "that's it right? He thinks that they're too young to make the decision?"

"Yeah." Luis said, although he knew that wasn't all there was to it. Dean felt like Kitty was throwing away a perfectly bright, solo future by making this decision. "That and you know, going to college on opposite ends of the country will be hard on them"

"Right," Adam said. He took another sip of his drink and stewed quietly.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	6. I hope you dance

**Author's note: Hey! So, yeah, I ended two fics today...this and Happiest Ducks on Earth. Anyway, I know this is short, but it does what it needs to. And I love the last line.**

**Disclaimer: Ducks go to Disney, I hope you Dance goes to Lee Ann Womack

* * *

Chapter 6: I hope you Dance**

Lexi spent the entire night in complete and utter ecstasy. She and Danny didn't sit down once; they were dancing the whole night. She couldn't stop moving she was so incredibly happy, it was as though the whole world had been lifted from her shoulders. She didn't even think twice when she saw Andy walk past with Karen, the little blonde freshman who he so often chose over her. Life was too short for her to waste any more time crying tears over Andy Powell. As the night wrapped up, the music slowed down, Kitty walked up on stage.

"Hey everyone," She said, the whole room cheered. Ever since Kitty had played the lead in the school musical a few months before, it was insisted that she sing at everything. "Um, so, a couple of people wanted me to sing, and it took me a while, but I think I picked the right song." She took a deep breath and began to let the words come out of her.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance_

Lexi smiled, she knew that this was for her. She started to dance with Danny, when Andy came and tapped his shoulder.

"Do you mind if I steal you date for minute?" He said quietly.

"That's up to her," Danny shrugged.

"It's fine," Lexi said, she needed to talk to him anyway. She let him put his arms around her one last time. "We're in the clear Andy. It came tonight."

"I'm sorry," He said, looking deep into her eyed, "really, for everything."

"I am too," she said, "I should have been honest with you."

"If you had been, I mean if it hadn't come" he said, "I would have, I mean, you wouldn't have been alone in it."

"I know," she nodded.

"It's good though," he said, "I'd be a horrible Dad." She laughed.

"I'm not sure I'd be the best mom right now either." She smiled. "Thanks, Andy."

"For what?" He asked.

"For teaching me how to be strong." She said, as Kitty finished singing she kissed him on the cheek. "Good bye Andy."

* * *

"So do you still hate proms?" Julian said, as Kitty walked down.

"No," Kitty said, "Actually this was great. Thank you, for making me come."

"I knew you'd love it." He laughed. "So did we finally beat the being our parents thing down?"

"I know my mom would never have done this," she laughed and kissed him, right where everyone could see them. "Also, I'm wearing pink." Julian laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered. "How'd we even end up here?"

"Julie asked Luis to go to the prom with her," Kitty smiled, "and he said yes."

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


End file.
